


Expedited Process

by writingramblr



Series: Unconventional Family [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Happy Credence Barebone, Healing, M/M, Mommy Issues, Original Percival Graves is Bad at Feelings, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Protective Original Percival Graves, Protective Tina Goldstein, Semi-Public Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, To a point, Vaginal Fingering, credence crying during sex, graves is a closet size queen, graves shushing during sex, mild spanking, newt never came to new york
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Tina and Percival have been having a behind closed doors fling for a while now, but when they are accidentally interrupted by someone in the middle of their latest meeting, everything is about to change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whileyoustillcan (L_M_Biggs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_M_Biggs/gifts).



> ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯ 
> 
> this is several people's fault, otherwise it would have remained in drafts as a mere idea probably... forever.  
> but hey here we go.

After a long and boring morning, Percival left his office with a singular destination in mind. His second in command’s front door.

He knocked once, and heard her flowery voice call out,

”Enter.”

He pushed open the door and found Tina eyeing him from behind her desk.

”Yes Director? What is it?”

Playing coy today, he guessed as he smirked at her,

”Want to go grab some lunch?”

He dragged a hand over his vest and continued down to palm his groin, his long coat blocking any possible prying eyes but Tina’s own, and he saw her twin brown ones widen.

Her pale throat bobbed and she nodded,

”Lemme just finish this real quick.”

She shuffled the paperwork in front of her, and Percival shifted his hands to close his coat,

”Meet me in the alley in five minutes.”

The nearest one was also fairly quiet, along with the help of a muffling charm and a quick  _notice-me-not_ , doubled by their powers combined.

Before he had even blinked or reached for her, Tina was pushing him against the brick wall, kissing him hungrily and putting her hand against his already hardening cock.

“Why didn’t you invite me over last night after the dinner meeting?”

Her voice was almost a harsh rasp, equal to how his own got the closer he got to coming.

“Why Goldstein, I had no idea you were so desperate for me.”

“Touch me and find out.”

Percival did so, gladly, reaching up beneath the hem of her skirt to nudge his fingers past the silk of her panties, finding her completely soaked.

“Mmm… been thinking of me all morning?”

“And all night too. I got myself off three times wishing it was you.”

Percival fairly growled at her, and flipped them around so Tina was braced against the bricks, spelled wordlessly to be softer like a mattress, and he leaned down to kiss along her jaw and towards her neck, intent on making a mark,

“Naughty girl. Would you like me to make you come before you have your lunch?”

Tina whimpered slightly as he pressed a finger inside of her, and started to slowly rub his thumb over her clit, but something that had nothing to do with him touching her made her gasp.

“Mister Graves… there’s someone watching us.”

“Impossible. No-maj’s are unable to see past the charms we just put on the entrance.”

“It’s Credence… the Second Salem boy I was telling you about last week.”

Percival turned, pulling his mouth away from where he’d been worrying a reddening spot on her to look over his shoulder to the mouth of the alleyway where he could see a slim and dark haired figure.

“What do we do?”

Tina’s voice was breaking, for he hadn’t stopped moving his hand against her, and he could feel her inner walls starting to clench around him, her hand gripped painfully on his wrist, but it did not deter him, it was nothing.

He had fucked her once before over his desk, and she had kept her heels on, digging into the back of his thighs, as well as another time when she’d been on her knees for him in his office, and her nails had left marks on his legs.

“Want to join us?”

Percival found himself asking the boy, and his slim outline edged closer, but remained silent.

Tina’s voice died in a series of breathy moans and before she could even protest, he felt her start to come around and over his fingers, as her head fell back against the wall, and Percival ground his hips against her side, not quite rutting himself into her.

“What are you doing to Miss Tina?”

The boy asked finally, having found his voice, and Percival could see him better now, as the final distance vanished with every step he took. Tina most certainly hadn’t told a word about how goddamn pretty he was; all plush pink lips and big dark eyes framed with long lashes.

Oh.

His cock twitched in his trousers as he imagined not Tina on her knees for him, but the boy, teary eyed and out of breath, fairly choking on him.

“Just giving her my apologies for my rude behavior last night. She still needs her lunch though. Maybe you can help with that, and I’ll help you.”

Tina hissed in his ear, her voice trembling slightly,

“What are you doing Percival?”

He pulled his hand out of her and brought it to his lips, moaning at the taste and sending her a wink before turning to the boy,

“Do you think Miss Tina is attractive?”

The boy’s sharp cheekbones held a blush, and he nodded, eyes locked on the ground, even as Percival stepped towards him, intent on urging him closer.

“Would you like her to touch you?”

The boy drew in a shuddering breath, and then nodded again, eyes flickering up to Tina, who was definitely as flushed as he was, for entirely different reasons, and she glanced to Percival before clicking her tongue, and turning to coo at the boy.

“Credence, have you ever touched yourself? At night, to make yourself feel good?”

The boy shook his head, eyes suddenly wide and hands wringing before him, as Tina moved to put a hand to him, he stilled at once.

“It’s a sin.”

His voice was a whisper still, and Percival sighed, understanding it was the religious programming guiding him now.

“But would you let me do that for you?”

She had locked eyes with the boy as she sunk to her knees before him, and Percival could see his mind working very quickly, even before Tina had reached out to undo his pants.

“Wait, no, you shouldn’t, it’s demeaning… please…”

The pleading tone broke off into a cry before the boy put a hand to his mouth to stifle further sounds and Tina’s delicate fingers made contact with the boy’s cock, even just through his threadbare underwear, Percival could see that he was quite hard.

“Such a good boy, so beautiful.”

Tina was saying, her voice low and tempered, like talking to a frightened child.

In a way, Percival supposed that the boy was that, merely scared and repressed by such a horrific home life, unable to realize that he had his own wants and needs.

He moved behind Tina to stroke a hand through her chin length hair, and gently took one of the boy’s own, still fumbling at his side, and guided it to the back of Tina’s neck.

“Here. Show her how it makes you feel, tighten your hand when you want her to go faster, pull back if you need her to slow down.”

She hadn’t even put her lips to the boy yet, but he was nodding, gulping as he tried to process Percival’s instructions.

Tina removed the final layer of clothing hiding the boy’s cock from sight, and when her hand wrapped around him firmly, stroking only once, he cried out, and Percival could see a glimmer of pre come on the head.

“Mercy Lewis, I think he’s bigger than you Percival.”

Tina’s voice was awed, and normally he might have been a little offended, insulted slightly, but she was right. She was usually right about those sorts of things.

Credence, the shy and quiet and wounded boy from the Second Salemers was extremely gifted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like this was NOT supposed to be so long but whoops it is

Tina would never admit it out loud, or within hearing distance of her sister, but she loved giving head, especially to Percival Graves, her not-quite boss. He was incredibly sexy, and composed, even after an afternoon delight or mid morning tryst.

Part of the reason she’d gotten so annoyed at him blowing her off the night before after the horrific dinner party that President Picquery had insisted on to celebrate Christmastide a bit early, was because she’d been expecting a wild night after, been hoping he’d fuck her so hard she would have to limp to her office, and be unable to stop smiling all day.

Instead she’d been forced to go home and use various charms to mask her voice and thoughts from Queenie, before proceeding to touch herself until her wrist cramped.

Damn the man.

He hadn’t  _quite_  apologized, but he sure had roped her into something she had never planned on.

Credence Barebone was a person of interest for her department and for the Magical Registry, simply because letters from Ilvermorny could only go ignored for so long. He’d received one right on time, but instead of his adoptive mother just  _burning_  it, apparently it had been enough to lead her to the inspiration of the whole NSPS being created in the first place.

Tina was still working on gathering all the files and evidence she would need to prove her case, the strong one that pointed to the boy being more than just a No-Maj born of a witch and another No-Maj, a highly illegal affair, but Percival seemed to sense just enough power in him to encourage what was currently happening, or maybe, he was just  _really_  horny too.

Tina leaned forward and gently licked over Credence’s cock, probably the biggest and questionably nicest one she’d ever seen in her twenty-four years of life, besides for Percival’s of course, a class all its own, and barely avoided wincing at the way his hand grasped at her hair.

Percival was still standing behind her, helping the boy, and moments later his fingers loosened, as the man murmured soothing words and instructions, so that she could continue.

She got the sense it wouldn’t be very hard to do just that, to bring the boy off with even just a foreign touch of a soft hand, but she was determined to make it perfect for him, it was the least he deserved. She put her free hand up to splay over his stomach, creeping her fingers under the hem of his un-tucked shirt, to where she could almost feel the pounding of his heartbeat beneath his skin.

When she took his cock into her mouth as far as she could, about halfway, and the head was brushing against her throat, she tightened her lips around the shaft and sucked hard, feeling him shiver as his breath hitched.

“Oh-h-h-h…”

“That’s it, sweet thing. Go ahead and come, Miss Tina is starving for it.”

Tina managed to look up at Credence’s face, seconds before he did just that, and his cheeks were so pink it was like he’d been slapped, eyes blinking back tears, and his bottom lip worried almost bloody from his teeth.

Now  _that_  was an appealing thought.

Tina felt her cunt throbbing and a new gush of wetness added to the dampness of her panties. 

Credence’s hips gave a weak sort of thrust, and she focused on breathing through her nose to avoid choking and embarrassing herself, though she had absolutely done that the first time Percival had taken her by surprise and forced her onto his cock.

He’d apologized in the best way, eating her out, as she was laid on his desk, for the better part of an hour, but she’d never forgotten the way he’d looked at her. Almost as if he’d expected her to fail.

Hot jets of bitter come hit the back of her throat and spilled over her tongue as the boy panicked and pulled back, still coming and making a bit of a mess of her face.

“Oh my goodness I’m so sorry Miss Tina… I didn’t know, I’ve never…”

He trailed off and looked at the ground, tears slipping down his cheeks and falling to the cobblestones.

Before Tina could speak and reassure him, Percival was touching a hand to his face, stroking his cheek and wiping away his tears with a thumb,

“Shh-hh, my boy, it’s perfectly all right.”

*

As Tina got back to her feet, somewhat shakily, Percival put a hand to her waist to steady her, and carefully nudge her to lean against the still charmed soft bricks, waving a hand to clean her face and clothing, though he was highly tempted to do it himself. Then he moved to stand beside her, drawing the boy along with him, his hand still at the boy’s jaw, as he almost itched to kiss the perfect lips.

“Now tell me, do you learn by observation?”

The boy, Credence, as Percival recalled Tina saying, was nodding and talking about how the bible instructed such and such.

“Oh I simply mean the here and now. Lovely Miss Tina showed us both the proper way to suck a man off. I wonder how well you could do.”

“Percival…” Tina hissed a warning, and he brought a finger to his lips, shushing her too.

“I’m not pushing the boy. If he doesn’t want to, all he has to do is say no, and I’ll happily fuck you into the wall. Don’t argue and tell me you don’t want that. I know you could come again from it. I can almost smell you.”

He leaned over to press a wicked kiss to her neck, noting how easily she tilted her head, practically melting into him.

“All right.”

Percival turned back to gaze at Credence, who was watching them, eyes wide and mouth agape.

“Well? What’s it to be, sweet boy?”

“H-how much will I get paid?”

Beside Percival, Tina let out an audible gasp, and he stiffened.

“What’s that?”

Credence gulped, looking distinctly frightened, as the tips of his ears began to match his cheeks.

“I know some boys who do it for a quarter, or two, if they are really good. I know Miss Tina certainly deserves more than that.”

He blushed harder, and the hint of a smile curved his lips, as Tina adorably squeaked in shock, and Percival fought the urge to shush her again, but was completely intent on the boy.

“I thought you said you’d never done that before? Did you mean have  _it_  done to you? But you’ve…”

What was the word for it? He glanced to Tina for help, but she looked too stunned.

Credence gulped and shook his head,

“No sir, never! I only know about it a little from the orphans who come through the church for dinner or lunch. It would be a sin to do such a thing… but I think, if I’m right, you are witches… so perhaps you’ve enchanted me… I just hope you will be fair… and of course kind.”

He dropped his eyes to the ground again, and Tina sagged against Percival, before hurrying to assure the boy.

“Credence, honey, no. We’re not going to hurt you, and certainly would never use magic on you to  _make_  you do anything… that’s a crime to our kind and yours. We also don’t want you to do anything you feel is, uh, wrong. Although…” She glanced over at Percival, and he nodded for her to continue her line of thought, “Anything your mother says about us, about witches, and wizards, is wrong. She thinks we’re all evil and out to destroy you. But the truth is, what both Mister Graves and I do, is for  _your_  protection. We don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

Tina was moving forward to stand beside the boy, and at his nod, she put her arms around him, and Percival saw as he relaxed into her embrace.

The boy was starved for affection it seemed, and it had been Tina who’d first approached him and Percival knew she’d planned to tell him more, if the latent energy he could almost see sparking over the boy’s skin was any indication; he was so much more than he seemed. He seemed to have a certain fondness for Tina, and it was painfully sweet.

Percival hated sweet, unless it came to Tina.

“Why don’t we head back Tina, lunchtime is almost over.”

He could almost ignore the fact he hadn’t gotten off, almost. The thought was wiped from his mind as the boy flinched, and pulled away from Tina, looking horrified.

“Are you going to make me forget everything now?”

He spoke in a hushed whisper, and Tina was quick to assure him,

“No Credence, not at all. You could see through our protective enchantments earlier,” her cheeks turned slightly pink and she didn’t meet Percival’s eyes, “So I doubt we could even erase everything properly. You’re different… special even.”

Credence blinked over at her, and Percival could see his eyes shining with tears again,

“I-I am?”

Percival cut in, feeling just a touch ignored,

“If Miss Tina says it, then you are. You’ll come with me now, you can accompany to my office. No one will question your appearance at my side. Miss Tina needs to get back to her own work.”

He gave her a pointed stare and she merely quirked a brow at him, before relenting.

“And after work?”

Credence was clearly concerned about his mother, or adopted mother, as it seemed, and Tina put a hand on him, gentle at his neck,

“We’ll have dinner with Mister Graves, and see about things then. Okay?”

The boy nodded, and Percival offered his arm, which Credence took after a moment, albeit reluctantly, and Tina took off at a brisk pace, entering the MACUSA building ahead of them.

*

Credence tried to shrink into the man’s extra office chair as much as possible, hoping that maybe if he thought hard enough, he could actually become invisible. Miss Tina had said she thought he was special, and not like his ma, he was more like  _them_.

He’d just been on his way back to the church to retrieve more leaflets, having been blessed to hand them all out before noon, and passed by the alleyway next to the big building that ma never preached in front of, she said it gave her headaches.

He had recognized the nice Miss Tina from last week, when she’d come up to him to take a leaflet, and compliment his ugly haircut. He had known she was lying, but he believed her anyway, since no one had ever smiled so kindly at him, nor ever looked him right in the eye.

She was a bit taller than him, and dressed elegantly, even if ma would have called her skirt a bit too short as it hovered below her knee.

She wore her hair almost like ma’s, but without the blunt cut bangs over her forehead. Instead, her dark waves gently curved over her ears, and curled against her chin.

She looked to be a strong woman, with warmth to her brown eyes, and determination in her steps. So when he had seen her pressed against a wall by a man, who appeared to be doing lewd things to her, a hand between her legs and under her skirts, he thought maybe, just maybe, he’d be able to rescue her.

But it had quickly become apparent she didn’t want or need rescuing, as the things she said and the sounds she had made were merely of encouragement, not distress.

He’d stood frozen and staring for far longer than he meant to, and she’d opened her eyes and spotted him.

That was when it all had begun crashing down on his ears, and he’d feared the worst.

Instead, he’d been beckoned closer by the man, and Miss Tina had only chastised him for a moment, before agreeing he could approach. 

The man who was currently debauching Miss Tina was the same height as her, but for maybe an inch, with equally dark hair along with heavy brows. Silver kissed the sides of his temples as his lips had done to Miss Tina’s neck, and Credence’s gaze narrowed in on that expanse of pinked skin, it was from a love bite, as he’d heard it called.

He wondered if Miss Tina and the man were lovers, or if they merely lived in sin, indulging in the carnal ways of the flesh with each other. 

Until they both seemed to become distracted by him, and indeed,  _with_  him. Miss Tina knelt before him like in prayer, and put her hands where he’d only dreamed of touching.

Credence had even dreamed of _her_ doing it too, but he’d never dared to think it would ever happen.

The man touched him too, put his hand on his own and led him to run his fingers through Miss Tina’s hair, and it was as silky soft as he had imagined, even better, because up that close, he could smell her shampoo, and he knew it was lilacs.

He couldn’t help crying as he came, and the man had held his face, told him he needn’t worry, it was fine and good and he was beautiful.

He’d never heard such words to describe himself in his entire life, and it had all taken a turn for the worse when he asked if he’d be paid to kneel for the man, for Mister Graves, as Miss Tina addressed him.

Everything had shuddered to a halt, and Miss Tina had looked stricken, while the man merely looked tired.

“Don’t worry. You’re welcome to ask questions, or read one of my books if you want.”

Credence startled so badly he almost fell out of the chair, and he was pulled out of his musings to find the man, Mister Graves, he reminded himself, watching him with his dark eyes, not a cold gaze, but steady and unwavering. Like he was being observed under a microscope.

“I feel like I’m already intruding so much, I’m sorry sir.”

“Nonsense. From the memo, uh, Miss Tina has sent me; it seems you’re merely someone who accidentally got bypassed by the system. A repeat informing letter should have been sent to you, as well as one to your guardian… so, it’s merely a few years late. Exactly how old are you, my boy?”

Credence gulped, and dropped his eyes from the man’s stare,

“Seventeen sir.”

“Hmm… I see. Have you ever done anything, by accident, or on purpose, that you couldn’t explain? For instance, you being able to see through doubled magic, that’s an impressive skill. Do you often witness such things?”

Credence felt his cheeks flame, and he shook his head.

“No sir. Acts of sinful behavior are cause for punishment. I do not seek out additional beatings if I can help it.”

The man sighed, and Credence saw his head fall into a hand,

“No… that’s not what I meant exactly… did you just say  _additional_  beatings?”

Credence nodded silently, and the man got to his feet, suddenly looming close,

“Are you hurt very often?”

Credence shook his head again,

“No sir… but when I am I try to accept my punishments as God would like, with willingness and obedience.”

The man hissed out a breath, and was sitting on his desk, a strong and intimidating presence in front of Credence. 

He tried to keep his eyes on the floor, but the man’s shiny leather shoes were a much more interesting sight, and they led up to black sock clad ankles, tailored pants and muscled thighs beneath that.

He gulped.

Credence had almost been prepared to kneel for the man in the alleyway… what if he decided he still wanted him to do that right then, and there?

“So even if you had demonstrated any sort of ability, she would likely just hurt you for it?”

Credence didn’t know what he was asking, but he nodded anyway.

There was a hand on his face, gentle, though the skin was rough with calluses, and he bit his tongue to keep from leaning into it, knowing how fast such a touch could turn harsh.

“Credence, dear boy, you must know that nothing you ever did deserved such treatment. As a young wizard you would have been trained and encouraged to use your magic, not forced to hide it. That can become very dangerous…”

Credence held his breath as the man’s hand shifted to curve under his chin, pulling his face up so that he had to meet his eyes. What he saw there wasn’t fear or anger, but something like Miss Tina had when she’d called him unique.

It was awe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #titledrop

Percival knew himself, and he would have done it too; he would have kissed that gorgeous creature sitting in his office if it hadn’t been for the infernally annoying fool known as Abernathy. The man strutted around like a shrunken peacock, insisting everyone working below him call him ‘ _sir_ ,’ something Percival didn’t even demand, though he damned well could, and then had the nerve to barge into his office at a quarter to five.

“Director Graves, the President wants to know if your report on Grindelwald is done yet.”

Percival fixed him with a glare,

“She couldn’t send me a memo; she had to send you instead?”

Abernathy gaped at him for a few moments, like a dehydrated fish, and then smiled tightly,

“She wanted an immediate reply, and memos are not reliable for such classified information.”

 Percival smirked,

“But you decided breaking down my door was perfectly acceptable procedure?”

“But sir, it was unlocked.”

Percival suspected that in his haste, returning as he was with such precious cargo, that he had neglected the charms on his office, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to give the idiot hell over it.

“Tell Picquery the report will be on her desk Monday morning, and no later. Understood?”

He could only thank the gods that were listening it was Friday and he wouldn’t have to put up with the agitating fool for two whole days as he finally nodded and scurried away.

“God…the utter incompetency…”

The boy was staring at him when he returned to sit behind his desk, and Percival wasn’t sure if the boy was nervous or impressed.

“Sorry about that, my boy. Sometimes people forget who they’re dealing with.”

“You’re very important here, aren’t you?”

The implication behind that being  _‘so why are you bothering with me?’_

Percival gentled his smile for the boy,

“Somewhat, yes. Miss Tina is as well; don’t let her sell herself short to you. She’s practically my right hand, in more ways than one.”

He smirked more to himself than anything, as he suspected the innuendo would fly right over the boy’s head.

It did of course.

“I didn’t know that a woman could do work besides a secretary, much less be president… unless I misheard you?”

Percival shook his head,

“Not at all. Madam Picquery is a wonderful President, you’re correct, and she’s also not the first, but no, women are not regulated to merely small roles in business, at least in the magical community. I know for a fact however that Miss Tina’s sister  _enjoys_  doing her work as the tea and coffee girl, but certainly won’t be doing that forever.”

*

When the time finally arrived for Tina to lock up her office and hasten to the nearest disapparation spot, she had a strange sort of itch at the base of her spine.

She realized the minute she landed outside of Percival’s apartment that it was jealousy.

She wouldn’t be surprised, or she would be, just also mildly annoyed, to learn that the man had taken liberties with the boy even though she’d given him a look that she  _thought_  had been obvious to mean ‘hands off’ until they had a frank discussion about things, but then again, Percival tended to do what he wanted.

She did trust him for more than just sex, she trusted him with her life at times on missions, so she could only hope that maybe, just maybe, he hadn’t done anything stupid or pushed the boy too hard.

When she heard the wards buzzing to allow her to enter the man’s apartment, she found a cheery fire blazing in the hearth and the smell of a fresh baked roast in the air.

“Hi honey, welcome home.”

Sarcasm was Percival’s only form of humor and it carried over outside of work easier than anything else, managing to make her crack a smile.

“ _Mister_ Graves.”

He was twirling a glass of whiskey in his hand, and she suspected it wasn’t his first. He’d been there at least long enough to start dinner so he’d clearly sneaked out of work early, the bastard.

“Well, go on, ask me.”

Tina blinked at him, and then glanced around,

“Where’s Credence?”

“No not that, the other thing.”

She frowned, and he stepped closer, waving his fingers until a chilled glass of white wine floated towards her, so she plucked it out of the air and took a slow sip, delaying as long as she could.

Sometimes he just read her too easily, she hated it. But she liked it just a little bit too.

“Did you two… do anything?”

Percival drank deeply from his whiskey and then winced at the burn, before turning to face her and shooting her a wink,

“We sat and talked. Abernathy interrupted before I could do anything for you to be jealous of.”

Tina gaped at him, and then he was walking away, as if he hadn’t been leaning in near enough to kiss, humming slightly, and finishing off his drink.

“But where is he then?”

“Tina, you saw the state of him, frightened and shivering… I put him in a hot bath, to ensure he’s perfectly relaxed for later.”

Tina gulped, even as heat began to curl in her abdomen at the implications, and she downed her wine in two more sips.

“Can I go see him?”

Percival smirked,

“You’ll probably make him tense all over again, undoing the work that the water was performing.”

“Don’t bullshit me Percival. You probably charmed the water or the bath oil. He’s not going to become a mess of knots from the sight of me. He trusts me.”

“And he doesn’t trust me?”

“He doesn’t know you as well as me.”

“You’re awfully protective of him. Possessive even. You might even say, you’re like a better mother.”

Tina blinked, and from the smirk he was still wearing, she knew he didn’t mean it as rudely as it sounded.

“A mother who sucked her son’s cock, gave him his first orgasm? I think not.”

Percival barked out a laugh at that,

“Good gravy Tina. You’re a blunt drunk, I forgot that. It’s been far too long hasn’t it?”

He had gotten close again in a flash, and Tina shivered as his hand caressed the side of her neck, where she’d almost forgotten to heal the bruise he’d left after lunch, and his breath was hot on her ear,

“Would you like me to fuck you first?”

“Before dinner?”

She gasped out, and he chuckled, his voice a low purr,

“Eager aren’t you? No Tina… you’ll be dessert.”

“But what about Credence?”

“He can watch.”

The idea was highly appealing to her, and she found herself nodding, even as the implications were a mental bucket of ice water over her libido.

“I’ll go fetch our boy for dinner… hmm?”

His lips brushed against her skin, just a hint of a kiss, and then he was gone, striding past her to the hallway towards the master bathroom.

She hadn’t noticed if he was hard, but she suspected if not yet, he would be soon.

She was almost shaking, and would have been totally willing to let him bend her over the couch right then and there, if it hadn’t been for Credence. She did  _not_  want him walking in on that, on them again. Not without a tiny bit of talk at least.

Percival returned moments later, along with Credence, pink skinned and fairly glowing from his bath, dressed in what had to be the man’s clothing, shrunk with magic to better suit the boy’s slimmer frame.

“Miss Tina… h-how are you?”

Small talk, that was cute of him. Tina gave him a warm smile, already feeling the wine beginning to affect her, considering all she had eaten that day was a minimal breakfast, and Credence himself.

She found herself blushing at the thought, and she swore she caught Percival’s shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

Almost as if he was reading her mind… oh Credence was looking at her, steady, but slightly shyly and awaiting her reply.

“I’m doing wonderfully, thank you for asking. How are you? Mister Graves tells me you’ve had an interesting afternoon.”

Credence nodded,

“He let me watch him work in his office. Writing reports and some other things. We talked a bit. I was a good guest.”

Tina glanced at Percival again, who was nodding, and focusing slightly on finishing off dinner.

“What did you talk about?”

“Magic.”

Tina was intrigued now,

“How much did Mister Graves tell you about our world?”

Credence blinked, and then seemed to choose his words carefully,

“He told me I might be like you both.”

Tina nodded,

“Certainly, it’s more than a ‘might’ Credence. I’m trying to obtain the records of your birth mother, whom I’m very sure was a witch.”

Credence’s eyes widened,

“Just like ma always says?”

Percival came over, hands twirling as he guided dishes to the table,

“The one thing your ma got right, my boy, is that you have magical parents, yes. Now, enough serious talk, let’s eat.”

He eyed Tina, who nodded again and then took a seat, noticing that Credence somewhat followed her, ending up placed between her and Percival at the dining table.

*

Once the dishes were cleared away, Percival snagged Tina’s arm as she went to manually pour herself another glass of wine, and whispered in her ear,

“You know we need to talk right? I about went over and cursed that anti witch bitch when I saw Credence’s bare back.”

“What? You were  _there_  when he got undressed?”

“That’s hardly important Tina…”

“It is to me… why, what did you see?”

“He’s been hit with a belt, and the  _buckle_  side down. He needs dittany and murtlap essence.”

“So why didn’t you apply it?”

Tina sounded annoyed more than angry, but he knew what was simmering below the surface. Concern and jealousy.

“I didn’t want to embarrass him by pointing it out. I figured you should be the one to do that. He trusts you more, remember?”

“I hardly think I would be any better than y-”

The boy himself was suddenly standing in front of them, looking pointedly at the ground, but had tugged quite firmly on Tina’s sleeve.

“Yes, Credence what is it?”

“I wanted to thank you both for an incredibly grand dinner, but I need to be going. Ma will be wondering where I’ve been all day.”

Tina exchanged a glance with Percival and he felt his jaw tighten,

“Credence, you don’t have to leave. Not yet at least. Will you let Miss Tina look at your injuries?”

Credence looked up at that, eyes wide and shining with unshed tears. Again? The boy had almost sobbed with relief when he realized Percival had brought him to his apartment for something as simple as a bath and fresh clothing, seemingly expecting some sort of torture.

It wasn’t until he’d started undressing, and Percival had almost left for modesty’s sake, when he caught sight of the red and pink scars and cuts on his back. If he’d thought the boy’s welts on his hands were bad, well, it was  _nothing_  compared to his back and shoulders.

He left before the boy started removing his pants, scared of how easily his temper flared up and concerned that the marks might go even further down.

“I can’t… if ma sees them gone; she’ll know it was a witch.”

Percival sighed, and knew then that he needed a third glass of whiskey if he was going to keep himself there and not go off and hex that woman.

“Credence, please, let me help you. I promise you that no further harm will come to you.”

“Should I leave?”

Percival was unsure with the boy’s level of comfort around him, despite the alleyway liaisons that had taken place, and the things that had not.

Tina stepped towards the boy, putting a gentle hand to his shoulder to guide him over to sit on the couch by the fire, and Credence seemed to give a little shrug.

“I’ll get the medicine you’ll need, shall I?”

Tina nodded to him, and Percival left as quick as politeness would allow. It was horrible of him, but he felt like the second he saw any amount of exposed skin again he’d be tempted to touch it and kiss it, and potentially beg for Tina to fuck him or something of the sort.

He was desperate, and the alcohol wasn’t helping that much.

When he returned to the living room with bottles in each hand, he found Tina sitting beside the boy, hands moving over his back, wandless magic healing the freshest of the cuts, and soothing words murmured low under her breath.

It was almost like she was singing.

“Here.”

He found his voice was a croak, and Tina smiled at him, before thanking him, and applying the dittany first, quite generously to the ruined skin.

It healed and knitted back together before their eyes, and all that broke the silence was a gasp from Credence, and Percival saw the boy’s hands wringing together in his lap.

“What is that?”

“Sorry if it stings too much sweetheart, it’s just part of the process.”

“No, it’s okay. It’s a good kind of hurt.”

Percival gulped, and Tina caught him with a stare that was more heated than concerned, and he knew instantly, she knew what he was thinking.

“What about here, are there any more cuts like this below your waist?”

Tina’s hand splayed over the boy’s back, now much whiter with fresh skin and only a few scars remained, too old or deep to properly vanish, and dipped down slowly towards the band of his borrowed pants.

Percival had tried to ignore just how good the boy looked in the borrowed clothing, as that thought led quite easily to how good he would look  _out_ of it as well.

Credence didn’t answer with words, just a fervent nod, as if he was afraid to voice the confirmation.

“How bad is it?”

“It’s not. I’m used to it. Really.”

“Credence…”

Tina’s voice was a calm chastisement, and the boy didn’t flinch away from her touch, but she leaned in to him, and brushed a kiss over his forehead, as if trying to assert her presence and let him know it was okay, always okay, to tell her the truth.

Percival only felt a tiny twinge of envy, enough that he could tamp it down, as he tried to remember that he and Tina were partners, at least in the caring for the boy, and beyond, he hoped.

“I would need to lie down to show you…”

Tina glanced up at Percival, and licked her lips before speaking,

“We could move so that you can do that. Do you mind?”

Credence shook his head, and let Tina help him to his feet, leaving behind the discarded shirt, and padding softly behind her as she walked to Percival’s bedroom, and his heartbeat increased somewhat, just at the idea of having them both in there, though the night’s events were remaining far more innocent than he would have liked.

“Do you want me to take these off?”

Credence was biting his lip, standing at the edge of the bed, and Tina now looked almost as equally nervous, shooting Percival a look before seeming to decide on her own,

“Yes, that’ll make things easier.”

Percival couldn’t help noticing how her cheeks flushed, but she turned away so fast he wondered if he had just imagined it.

Percival certainly wasn’t imagining the way the boy shucked off his pants, including his underwear, and carefully set them aside over the end of the bed, before crawling up onto the sheets to lay on his stomach, still as could be, arms braced at his sides, and his slender body nearly as pale as the cotton beneath him.

“Okay. Now what?”

Credence almost looked ashamed he had asked, but Percival edged over to Tina, and handed over the bottle of murtlap essence, which she accepted gratefully. Clearly it provided a welcome distraction from where she’d been ogling the boy, and there was no point pretending otherwise, for he had been doing the exact same thing.

The sharp contrast between the boy’s healed back and backside as well as thighs was now obvious and painful to observe.

Dark purples and greens smudged along his inner thighs, just below the soft curve of his ass, and along that were straight lines that could only have been caused by a stick of some kind.

“What did this?”

Tina had reached out, fingers just barely tracing one of the marks, but Credence still jumped slightly,

“Ma found a wand underneath one of my sister’s beds, but I didn’t want her to get hurt, so I told her it was mine. She hit me with the belt before using it on me. I know it wasn’t a real one; it was just a tree branch, a toy. But ma wouldn’t listen.”

Percival’s eyes fell shut, and he put a hand to his temples to cease the pounding ache there, at least for the moment.

“I’m so sorry. I’m going to touch you to put this ointment on the wounds okay?”

Credence obviously nodded, as Percival didn’t hear the boy make a sound, until Tina started applying the dittany and murtlap there, and it was like the instant she’d touched the boy’s cock in the alleyway, a shuddering gasp escaped him, and it was quickly followed by a low moan.

“I’m sorry Miss Tina… it just feels so nice.”

“It’s okay, don’t apologize.”

“But… I think I’ve made a mess on Mister Graves’ bed.”

That fast?

Percival dropped his hand to see the boy’s eyes squeezed shut, and his teeth worrying his bottom lip as he seemed to fight to keep his hips still. The backside of his body was newly healed and gorgeous all over, creamy skin except for as far down as his blush kissed it.

“It’s all right sweetheart. I can clean it with magic.”

Credence blinked back tears, and was staring up at Tina like she was an angel, which in a way; Percival supposed she was, to him.

Her hand was stroking over the boy’s forehead, brushing his messy bangs off his forehead, and he rolled over slightly, onto his side, so that her fingers curved down to cup his cheek.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that? So brave and strong.”

Credence seemed to curl up against himself, knees tucking to his chest to hide his nakedness as he shook his head,

“Oh no, I couldn’t be. You are Miss Tina, all that and more though.”

Percival was more than impatient, and frankly bursting with arousal, and the need for anyone to be in his arms to be kissed was overwhelming.

So he swept down onto the bed, deftly scooping Credence against his body and rolling onto his back with the boy in tow, ignoring Tina’s gasp of surprise, and marveling the way the boy molded himself flat, as if he thought he could escape easier, before Percival’s hand was tight on the back of his neck, drawing the boy in for a fierce kiss.

He moaned into Percival’s mouth and the boy’s hips were already grinding into his groin, as if utterly beyond his control, and it made Percival smile against him.

“Good boy.”

“Mister Graves… I shouldn’t, I’ll ruin your clothes…”

Percival didn’t even look down, instead he used his hand, palming the boy’s impressive and still hard cock in his hand, and he could feel how slick he still was from his accidental climax. Just the comfort of being healed had been enough for him, so Percival could hardly wait to induce another.

“Don’t worry about it; in fact, I’ll get rid of them so there isn’t a problem, hmm?”

He clicked his fingers and vanished his clothing as well as Tina’s, sending them to hang in his closet, and he relished the shocked little squeal that she let out.

“Percival!”

“What, I’m just expediting the process…”


	4. Chapter 4

Tina didn’t even bother trying to hide herself from Credence, considering how utterly hypnotized he was currently by Percival, not that she blamed him, he’d probably never seen another man naked in his entire life.

But she was a little bit concerned; since the man had told her he’d like to have  _her_  first, and yet seemed quite content to ravish the boy perched atop him.

It wasn’t until one of his hands flopped over and fingers started curling in her direction that she realized her attention was trying to be gotten.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

She quirked a brow at Percival, who broke away from kissing Credence with an obscene smack of his lips, and grinned over at her.

“I want you, to get in bed, right now. Come on Goldstein; get that perky ass in here.”

She didn’t have to look at Credence to know he would be blushing, and even as Percival shifted over and subsequently jolted the boy off of his body, the boy was staring at her and his eyes seemed to snag on her breasts.

“Don’t call me by my last name when we’re both naked. That’s really weird.”

Tina was wracking her brain to try and remember the last time they’d been able to have sex without any clothes on, not confined to an office or alleyway, and coming up empty.

It had been a while.

She got a bit lost when she noticed that even some of Percival’s chest hair was graying, despite him still being a few years away from turning forty.

“See something you like?”

The man was smirking at her, and she reached out to shove him back, but somehow missed, and ended up being tugged by her wrist into his chest, his lips meeting hers in a familiar dance.

“I seem to recall you saying you’d like me for dessert. Is that still accurate?”

She murmured into the kiss, and Percival hummed back at her, thrusting his cock against her stomach, making her jump slightly.

“Yes, quite. But first, I think I should give Credence another little lesson, what do you say?”

Tina was about to frown and question him, but he flipped her over onto her back, so that he hovered over her, and Credence was staring down at her, wonderment and confusion in his eyes.

“What are you going to teach me?”

The boy asked, sounding quite out of breath, and Tina was about to guess, when she felt Percival’s fingers graze between her legs and slide right through her dripping cunt.

She bucked up against him and only remained still when she realized he’d put a heavy arm over her waist, holding her firmly in place as he nipped at her inner thigh and she felt his breath hitting right against her most sensitive skin.

“Come here, watch how I touch her, and remember, less is more, until she’s begging for it, don’t give it to her.”

Tina opened her mouth to protest, but no words came out when Percival’s lips finally made contact with her clit, and a finger pressed inside her, curling up just deep enough to tease.

“Miss Tina, are you okay?”

She glanced over at Credence and realized the sounds she had probably made involuntarily were less than flattering.

“Yes of course, I’m just fine.”

One of his long fingered hands found hers to hold, and she squeezed back tightly, beaming at him, right before Percival nudged up against a spot that had her seeing stars, and grinding mindlessly onto his face, which she could swear was wearing a smile.

Smug grin more like and Tina could hear Credence let out a gasp as he watched. 

She wished she had the ability to focus on him too, to feel his cock in her hand as she was driven mad by Percival’s fairly wondrous skills, but she knew she would more than likely end up hurting him.

When Percival pulled back just as she thought she might be able to come, she gaped up at him and hoped she was glaring daggers at his head.

“What the fuck?”

Strong hands gripped her hips and slid down to squeeze at her thighs, before he lifted one to slap at the side of her ass that he could reach, making her yelp.

“I want to be inside you when you come, and you’re gonna make me come, for the first time today, in case you forgot.”

“Mister Graves, why would you hit Miss Tina?”

She saw the man wince, and then he sighed,

“Credence, my boy, it’s not meant to be anything, uh, sinister. It’s a chastisement. Miss Tina has hit me before too; it’s just something we do, sometimes, in bed.”

Tina glanced over at Credence to see he was calmly nodding, and even though his eyes were shiny, he didn’t seem frightened.

“So it’s like, teasing?”

Tina nearly sighed with relief,

“Yes, yes Credence. It’s completely meant in fun. Many things we do here would not be repeated the same outside, at work especially.”

Credence nodded again.

Tina felt the need to pipe up and clarify,

“For instance, you don’t need to call me Miss Tina. You can just call me Tina, and Percival, well, that.”

Credence ducked his head, and stared at a spot just shy of Percival’s thigh,

“It’s disrespectful to not say that… to not use your titles… since you’re adults and my betters.”

Percival’s hands tightened on Tina’s thighs before loosening, and though he shuffled closer by parting her legs, it also meant he could snag one of Credence’s hips, and ripped a gasp from him when he pressed a kiss to the boy’s forehead.

“Nonsense. We’re all equals, especially here. Call us by our first names, and we’ll do the same… unless you’ve got a special name in mind, my boy?”

Tina suspected she knew where he was leading with that, and even the brush of his cock against her wet and aching cunt wasn’t enough to distract from Credence’s murmured,

“I’ve heard girls call their sweethearts  _‘daddy.’_ ”

She closed her eyes, and tried to ignore the shiver of arousal that ran through her, and she knew Percival was grinning.

“Is that right? Well, you can call me that, and you can too kitten.”

Another playful slap to her ass and the man was pushing inside her, not taking it slow, but he didn’t need to, considering how she was practically dying for him to just  _be inside her already_.

“Really?”

“Yes baby.”

Tina finally opened her eyes to find Percival kissing the boy in earnest, and she decided nothing was quite as pretty or interesting to watch as that. 

She realized he’d called her ‘kitten’ and that was a nickname she never thought she’d allow herself to be addressed by.

Percival started up a steady rhythm, breaking the kiss from Credence, and it felt so good that Tina barely heard when he spoke, but the boy definitely sounded a bit apprehensive, even though he wasn’t questioning anything he was seeing so far.

“If I can call you daddy, than can I call you mommy?”

Tina swore she clenched tighter around Percival’s cock at that, and she couldn’t help the moan she let out.

“Oh yes baby. You sure can. I think ‘ _mommy_ ’ likes that don’t you, kitten?”

Percival leaned down, and his mouth grazed over her neck, before nipping the skin and soothing it with his tongue.

Tina tried to hold on, nails digging into his back, but she couldn’t fight her orgasm any longer, especially when Percival slipped a hand between their bodies to thumb at her throbbing clit.

“Fuck… Percival…”

“Ah, ah, ah, it’s Daddy now.”

He thrust inside her a bit harder, making her gasp again, and Credence let out a whimper, as she glanced over to see Percival loosely stroking the boy’s cock.

*

Credence could hardly begin to understand all he was feeling, but he knew he was surrounded by love, even if it was a bit unconventional. Mister Graves was making love to Miss Tina, and touching him at the same time, and all he wanted was to be able to curl up beside them both, forever.

“Baby, would you like to fuck mommy, while daddy recovers?”

Credence blinked, and realized Mister Graves was talking to him, and he nodded, flushing even as he understood what the man had said.

He would get to be  _inside_  Miss Tina too, and he could feel his entire body trembling, as if just waiting to shatter apart the second any bit of gentle skin brushed against his own newly healed back or front.

When Mister Graves pulled back and fell to the side of Miss Tina, onto his back, his chest heaving from exertion, Credence was left staring down at her, at the glowing and incredibly beautiful body that was now reaching out for him.

“Come here baby. Go as slow as you like. I-uh, Mommy is pretty close to exhausted too.”

Mister Graves squeezed a hand on the thigh closest to him, making her jump.

“I know you can come one more time, don’t pretend you can’t.”

Credence shakily climbed over her, to hover uncertainly on his knees, palms pressed into the mattress on either side of her head, her dark waves messy from when Mister Graves had been pushing her against the pillow.

“Is it okay?”

He wasn’t sure what he was asking, but Miss Tina’s hand was on his cock suddenly, guiding it between her legs to the burning hot wetness there, and the strong hand over his lower back belonged to Mister Graves, pushing him forward and down, feeling as her tight warmth enveloped his length, he thought he’d never felt anything so amazing.

At least since Miss Tina had put her mouth on him.

But that paled in comparison, to how good it felt to be inside her like he was now, and he thought maybe he could just hold still, hold on, and not embarrass himself.

“Please move baby. It’ll feel better for us both. Trust me.”

Credence shifted back, withdrawing his cock just a few inches from her, and then pressing back inside, and he felt an unholy noise leave his throat, and Mister Graves was sliding his hand down, squeezing over his backside, making him jerk his hips faster, and Miss Tina tightened her legs at his waist.

“Oh baby, yes, perfect, just like that.”

He had to fall down to his elbows to brace himself, to move harder and faster like she wanted, but oh, it felt even better that way, and he almost found himself hoping Mister Graves would hit him, slap him like he had Miss Tina. He didn’t know how to ask, and he wondered how all of the carnal indulgences had quickly turned him into such a deviant, without his permission.

“Are you going to come for Daddy?”

Mister Graves was asking, his voice almost a growl in Credence’s ear, and he didn’t even know when the man had gotten back up, and seemed to be leaning over him, both hands at his hips, guiding him forcibly faster, in and out of Miss Tina.

“I think so, yes, yes, I’m coming baby.”

Mister Graves chuckled, and nipped his teeth at the skin between Credence’s shoulders,

“I was asking our pretty boy, mommy, but you can come too.”

Credence ducked his head down, resting his face in the crook of Miss Tina’s neck and shoulder, lips almost tempted to kiss lower, to graze over the soft skin of her small but alluring breasts, but he couldn’t, he was too distracted by the waves of pleasure dragging him under.

Mister Graves was almost completely resting over him, and he startled when he felt something hot and hard rubbing against his backside, as one of the man’s strong hands moved down Credence’s stomach and nudged right over Miss Tina’s entrance.

“Fuck!”

Mister Graves was touching her somehow, and she clenched around Credence, almost pulling his orgasm from him, so that he was fully panting against her neck, feeling sticky from sweat, and hopelessly lost in a haze of bliss.

“Good boy, such a good boy for us.”

Mister Graves was saying, his strong hands helping Credence up and gently laying him back on the bed, beside Miss Tina, in between them.

He blinked open his eyes, fighting off the powerful urge to fall asleep, and he saw the man waving a hand over his body, somehow magically cleaning him, cooling the sweat on his skin, and making him feel as fresh as when he’d emerged from the bathtub.

Another flick of the man’s fingers and blankets were soaring up to cover them, as his arm curled over Credence’s chest, and a tender kiss was placed on his forehead.

“Sleep now, my boy.”

Credence could only nod, and he dimly felt Miss Tina’s body curving against his, another warm weight of an arm joining the man’s.

He felt secure, and protected.

*

When Percival woke up, it was only because someone had moved, and accidentally elbowed him in the middle of his back. At some point in the middle of the night he’d turned away from his other two bed partners, and thus left himself vulnerable. He suspected it had been Credence, who most likely wasn’t used to sleeping in such a comfortable bed, much less with other people. At least, he hoped the boy didn’t have to share a bed at the horrible church house where he lived.

Used to live.

Wouldn’t have to live much longer.

Percival smiled to himself, and he wondered just what Tina would say to his suggestion, that the boy stay with him, indefinitely. He certainly couldn’t stay with the Goldstein’s; having his thoughts pried into every other moment wouldn’t help him relax at all. There was no way Tina could argue that matter.

Percival shifted around to lean up on one elbow and stare down at Credence, who looked so sweet and innocent as he slept. Like an angel. But oh, the things that body could do, and had yet to even explore.

He found himself reaching out to touch the boy, nowhere too tempting at first, just a caress of fingers over the silken skin of his cheek, past the cupid’s bow of his lips, and down the pale expanse of his chest, to where Percival could count his ribs. He quickly made a mental note to ensure the boy ate a decent meal, as the night before he’d been far too drunk and distracted by his own needs to pay attention to what the boy had consumed.

His hand lingered at the dip of the boy’s stomach and hips before dropping further, to the boy’s abdomen concealed slightly by the blankets and sheet, and he took a moment to just stare at the perfection that was the boy’s cock.

He suspected that Tina, without the two orgasms she’d already been given, would not have been able to handle it quite so easily.

The thought thrilled him, the idea of letting the boy fuck him before being shoved into the pillows and taking control of him instead, watching the arch of his back and feeling the boy clench around him, begging to come, maybe even asking for a slap or two on the cute little ass he had.

Tina only enjoyed the occasional hit, but much preferred choking him or restraining his hands so he couldn’t torture her until he’d made her come at least twice.

So last night had been tame for them, and only tempered by their guest and the addition of wine and whiskey. He just had needed a drink from the workweek, and she needed one for her nerves. He couldn’t blame her. The boy was incredible, gifted, beautiful, and so very pliable.

He was just the right amount of ‘more’ that they had been lacking in their  _relationship_  or whatever it was.

As Percival continued to touch the boy, he could feel him stirring just slightly, so he leaned in close, and put his mouth to the boy’s abdomen, kissing the sensitive skin below his navel and beside his hip, his hand wrapping firmly around his rapidly hardening cock.

“M-mister Graves…”

He whispered, slightly strained, and rough from sleep, and Percival put his free hand to his lips, shushing the boy as best he could, and he nodded, jaw still falling slack the instant Percival lowered his mouth to the boy’s cock.

His hips moved minutely, and Percival knew the boy was trying to be careful not to wake up Tina, but he almost wanted her to catch them, so he sucked harder, and rubbed his tongue firmly against the sensitive underside, feeling before hearing the strangled moan escape Credence’s throat.

“You fucking are not…”

Tina was putting an arm over the boy’s chest, and gently kissing his shoulder, as Percival ignored her, and continued what he had originally intended to do, which was fully wake Credence up in the best way possible.

He could already feel the boy’s cock twitching, and when he dipped a hand lower, just barely grazing his fingers against his balls and beyond, to the puckered hole he had almost considered fucking into last night, he tasted the first spurt of come against his throat.

He hummed and pulled back to swirl his tongue around the head, just to draw out the torture, and he saw that Tina was kissing him properly now, his mouth parted to accept her tongue on his own.

Oh, how quickly their boy learned.

Percival trailed kisses back up the boy’s stomach and chest, until he was gently pushing Tina back, with a peck to her lips, and then fiercely claiming Credence’s own mouth.

“Good morning baby.”

He murmured, and felt the boy shiver under him, probably still feeling aftershocks.

“Good morning… daddy.”

Tina’s hand on his ass was a sharp shock, and he almost glared at her, but she jerked her head towards the bathroom,

“Shower? You can fuck me.”

Percival sighed,

“Okay you win… mommy.”

Tina looked on the verge of rolling her eyes at his cheeky wink, as she crawled out of the bed, but he got caught staring at her ass, and Percival realized that from behind, she and Credence looked remarkably similar.

That line of thought curved naturally into one wondering just how pretty Credence would look in something silky or lacey or both and Percival was fully hard as he followed Tina to the shower that he could already hear running, and called to Credence that he’d be back shortly.

But he needn’t have worried; the boy seemed perfectly content to lounge in bed while Percival and Tina had their shower fun.

 


End file.
